


Perfect to Me

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jacking off, Love, Lust, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Riding, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, insecurites, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Dan knows you've never been the most secure with your body, but ever since you became pregnant you've been feeling less than confident with your body. Can Dan prove to you just how perfect you are to him?





	Perfect to Me

Dan Avidan never imagined he would become a father. Anytime the concept had been brought up by anyone Dan always tried to say that maybe it would happen someday. He wasn’t ready for it yet, he’d admitted at times.

He wasn’t ready for things not to be all about him anymore. Kids changed everything. The second you became a parent your world revolved around your children. Dan just wanted to be selfish just a little bit longer. He wanted to enjoy being free of all the responsibility that came along with being a parent. He wanted his world to revolve around his career.

He was happy to just be the fun uncle to his nephews. He wasn’t quite ready to move on to being a dad, just yet.

Here he was though entering his bedroom; his pregnant wife fast asleep in their comically massive bed. He couldn’t stop himself from admiring you for the briefest moment.

You’d left the little lamp on a nearby dresser flipped on. You knew Dan well enough to know that Dan would be too afraid of disturbing you to turn on a light. He’d most likely try to stumble through your dark bedroom and wind up falling flat on his face if you didn’t leave a light on for him. 

He might have pulled a late night at the Grump Space, and to be honest he was more than a little sleepy, but he still couldn’t help but to admire how gorgeous you really were.

Dan had always heard that whole description of how pregnant women glowed, and it was true. You really did look incredible.

Dan had zero reservations about telling anyone who would listen that you were his dream girl.

He’d always exclaimed that he’d have to find the right girl before he even thought about reproducing.

To be honest he’d never really imagined he’d meet the right girl. Most of the time he was forever single. Balancing lasting relationships with his career wasn’t an easy task to manage.

Most of the time Dan was the one who got dumped instead of the one who did the dumping. His girlfriends would eventually grow tired of feeling as though they were at the bottom of his list of priorities. Dan didn’t blame them for feeling that way. He could admit that he didn’t make the world’s best boyfriend.

It didn’t help that he had a bit of a phobia of commitment. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the idea of falling in love, he loved the idea of falling in love. It was just that he was…well, he was uncertain that it was possible to find someone who you truly wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Forever was a long time. Saying forever was easier said than done.

Promising someone forever made Dan feel anxious. The second talk of marriage and babies began Dan started feeling itchy. He started looking for an escape.

So needless to say, Dan’s relationships weren’t always built to be long-lasting.

Being single had depressed him when he was younger. He tended to jump into relationships out of loneliness rather than genuine adoration. For the most part his ex-girlfriends had been cool. Most of the time his breakups had been mutual. Still though there had been a few girlfriends who had really done a number on him.

He’d had some pretty brutal breakups. No, he knew he wasn’t the first person in the world to experience heartbreak. Still getting dumped or just having a relationship fall to pieces was always a kick to the balls. There were times where Dan had feared he’d be alone forever due to no one’s fault but his own.

He’d, for the sake of his own happiness, came to the realization that he needed to learn to love himself before he worried about loving anyone else.

Being single wasn’t a horrible terrible thing. Being single didn’t mean that he was a failure. Even if he was single he still had people in his life that loved him. He had friends and family who made his life feel complete. He made his own life feel complete. Romantic love came and went. He knew it sounded so cliché but at the end of the day you had to learn to be happy with your own company.

He’d felt as though he’d finally gotten to the point in his life where he could say he was comfortable with being single.

So, he’d been stunned when you had walked into his life and changed the narrative on him.

You’d come into Dan’s life when he’d been least expecting it. When Barry had brought up the fact that his childhood friend was looking for a place to stay until they got a chance to get back on their feet, Dan hadn’t put much thought into it. He’d agreed that he was fine with Barry’s buddy taking the spare room in the house they were renting.

It had been Barry’s house first, before he’d asked Dan to be his roommate, after all. It wasn’t really Dan’s place to say no.

Needless to say, Dan had been stunned when Barry’s buddy had walked through the front door.

Barry had failed to mention that his cool friend who loved comic books and Lord of the Rings just so happened to be a girl.

You could admit you’d felt a little embarrassed to turn to Barry in your time of need. You’d been left with no choice though. You were desperate and you couldn’t think of anyone you trusted more to turn to than your best friend. Though it had been years, you couldn’t think of anyone else to turn to.

He was still Barry after all. It may have been years, but you still trusted him.

Barry had been your dearest friend for as long as you could remember. Your families were close to one another. You’d grown up on the same block just a few houses away from one another.

To be honest Barry had been your only friend growing up. You’d always been too shy for your own good. You were chubby, awkward, and too lost in your own imagination most of the time. The other kids were cruel to you. You felt so lonely most of the time. Barry had always been there though, always there with comic books and ice cream and a way to make you smile.

Of course, when it had come time to grow up and go off to college you’d both gone your separate ways. Barry studied in New York and you had been accepted to an art school in Chicago.

You’d done your best to stay in touch; social media had made it easy. Still though you saw one another rarely.

You re-entering Barry’s life had come in a moment of desperation. Your engagement had ended so fast. One moment you’d been engaged to a guy who you were sure adored you, and the next moment it had seemed that you were walking in on your fiancé burying his dick in someone else.

You’d fallen apart. Most of your friends had taken your ex-fiancé’s side. He’d fed them lies that you had become some overbearing bridezilla. He’d painted you as some sort of controlling insecure nutball. He’d turned every insecurity you’d shared with him against you.

In the end you’d been left feeling so alone in Chicago, missing your family, too ashamed to crawl back home and admit your “sweet” catch of a husband-to-be had turned out to be a cheating douchebag. 

You’d reached out to a face from your childhood, the big teddy bear of a guy who always knew how to make you smile.

You had been surprised that Barry had so happily taken you in reassuring you his roommate Dan would be fine with it. You had liked Dan from the start. You really liked him.

You weren’t ashamed to admit that you’d thought Dan was cute the second you’d met him. How could you not?

That smile and those curls were a deadly combination. One grin from him and your heart had melted.

You weren’t ready for anything even bordering on romance though. You weren’t even willing to entertain the thought.

You had done your best to shove down your crush. Every little look from Dan turned you into a puddle of mush though.

You had told yourself to ignore anything you felt for Dan. You had told yourself that guys like Dan never went for girls like you. Dan was a ridiculously hilarious, handsome, talented “internet famous” musician. He could have any girl he wanted. Why would he want you?

Your insecurities kept your crush on Dan from ever making you do anything stupid; like spilling your heart to him.

Your insecurities told you that Dan would never look twice at you. He didn’t see you as even being an option. You weren’t his type. Didn’t he usually go for the tall blonde model types? Dan claimed he just liked girls period, that his type was that he didn’t have a particular type.

You had seen at least one picture of one of his ex-girlfriends. She was stunning. The voice in the back of your head told you that you couldn’t compete with that.

You had been plus sized most of your life. You were built nothing like your petite mother and sisters. You were tall like your father. Most guys thought you were too tall. You knew that your thighs were too thick, your backside was too round, your cheeks were too round, your belly wasn’t flat. You felt just plain. The plain fat girl who guys ignored.

Guys never called you beautiful. You were always called cute, never gorgeous, never pretty, and never ever sexy.

You had thought you’d found your dream man when you’d met your ex-fiancé, but he’d turned out to be the worst thing that could have possibly ever happened to you.

You weren’t sure if you were ready to ever give romance a chance. Finding a relationship that wouldn’t end in heartbreak just seemed so impossible.

You had become fast friends with Dan. You’d tried to tell yourself that friendship was enough.

Dan had been a little stunned how easy it had been to form a friendship with you. You made him laugh so hard his sides hurt. He was proud he brought the same reaction out of you. You were as crazy about music as him. You were constantly showing each other new bands. He’d taken you to more than a few concerts. You loved the same kind of nerdy things he did. You had more than a few Lord of the Rings and Cowboy Bebop marathons with him over Thai takeout.

Dan Avidan had somehow managed to help you heal. He’d been there when you were feeling your worst. He’d let you cry on him. He’d reassured you that you’d find someone who would cherish you.

Of course, it should have been no surprise to anyone that Dan had begun to harbor a big fat crush on you. Little did he know though; the feelings were mutual.

He’d felt so guilty for the crush. He’d wondered if perhaps Barry was into you. After all Barry had been so happy to have you in Los Angeles with them. He was so close to you. Dan had to wonder if maybe Barry was hoping for something more with you.

Dan had told himself that he should respect that Barry probably had more of a right to romance you than Dan did.

Much to Dan’s shock Barry had been the one who had finally shoved you two together. Dan had almost choked on his sandwich when Barry had finally brought the subject up.

They’d been sitting in the breakroom at the Grump Space when Barry had just blurted it out. “When are you going to ask [Y/N] out?”

Dan’s cheeks had flushed crimson as he’d shaken his head the protests leaving his lips all too quickly. “It’s not like that. Don’t get me wrong, I mean, [Y/N] is a great girl, any guy would be lucky to have someone like her. We’re just friends…besides wouldn’t I be stepping on your toes?…I mean you’ve known her longer than me…I just kinda figured that maybe you were into her…ya know…I kind of thought that’s why you wanted her to move in with us. I mean you two seem to be so close…I guess I just figured that you were waiting for your chance to sweep her off her feet. I didn’t want to stand in the way of love, ya know.”

Dan had been dumbfounded when Barry had burst out laughing. “What?, no. She’s like a sister to me…Trust me, you’re not stepping on any toes. She’s into you, trust me. [Y/N]…she’s, she means a lot to me. She’s always had a hard time…even when we were kids. She’s, ya know?, I mean you know she’s kind of insecure…she settles for way less than she deserves. Her ex, he was such an ass. She deserves someone who will be good to her. I’ve seen the way you look at her Danny. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. You should go for it.”

Dan had decided to take Barry’s advice. Barry knew you better than anyone, so he probably had a point.

Dan had decided to man up and ask you out as he made it home that night. Barry had decided to work late though Dan had a feeling Barry had been trying to give you a little privacy.

You’d been dumbfounded when Dan had dropped down on the sofa beside you the words leaving his lips his stomach in knots. “Do you have any plans this weekend…cause there’s this new sushi place I’ve been wanting to try out…I could use a dinner date…you up for it? We can check out the Exposition Rose Garden…ya know maybe before dinner. I know you’ve been dying to check that place out…Or we can do the Natural History Museum. I’ve been promising I’d show you the Dinosaur Hall…or both we can go to both places…they’re right beside each other, so.”

It had stunned you when it hit you that Dan had been asking you a date.

You’d been speechless at first, as the words had left Dan’s lips he fearing the worst. “If you don’t want to its fine…I mean I get if it’s too soon for a date…I know you’ve said it yourself, you’re kinda swearing off love.”

You spoke the words leaving your lips soothing Dan’s fears. “No, I mean…yes. I’d like to. That sounds like fun…I vote we do the museum…You did promise me you’d show me those Stegosaurus bones you’re obsessed with.”

Dan had snorted at the last part of your comment unable to stop himself from giving your shoulder a nudge. He knew he’d been told you about the Stegosaurus bones more than once, but you’d always patiently listened to him.

Needless to say, you’d spent more than a few dates staring at those Stegosaurus bones listening to Dan geek out over them. You’d be lying if you tried to say you hadn’t grown to adore them too. Dan’s enthusiasm had won you over in the end.

It hadn’t taken long for Dan to take you home for the holidays to meet his family. It hadn’t been long after that when Dan had gotten down on one knee and asked you to marry him in front of those Stegosaurus bones.

The pregnancy had been a shock. You’d only been home from your honeymoon for a few months when it had hit you that your period was late. A couple of positive pregnancy tests had confirmed your suspicions. To tell the truth you’d expected Dan to freak out, and he had, just a little bit.

Once that shock had left though he’d been thrilled. Yes, he was terrified, but the joy definitely outweighed the anxiety.

Dan managed to kick off his shoes dumping his dirty socks into the laundry basket. He stripped down tossing his cellphone and his wallet onto the dresser. He threw his clothes into the hamper to join his socks before fetching and sliding on a fresh pair of boxers.

Dan felt his breath hitch as your sleeping form rolled over the blankets falling down just enough to give him a healthy view of your cleavage, the lowcut white nightgown you’d chosen to wear doing little to hide your silky skin. A soft moan left your lips the sound making Dan’s heart race.

He closed his eyes pushing back the hint of arousal rushing through him. It had been a while since you’d been intimate; months now. You were nearing your third trimester now and you weren’t exactly feeling sexy.

Dan had done his best to respect that you just weren’t into it right now. He understood why you weren’t into it. The pregnancy had been hard on you. Your ankles were swollen. Your feet hurt. Your breasts were sore. You were sick of waddling everywhere. Your back ached. You had fought constant morning sickness during your first trimester. You had a hard time sleeping thanks to your ever-expanding belly. He didn’t blame you if you weren’t in the mood for anything other than a bit of cuddling.

Dan had gotten pretty familiar with his hand over these past few months. He’d spent his nights in the shower jerking off to memories of your honeymoon. He was just relieved that one feature you’d asked for when you’d begun looking for houses was a big shower with a built-in bench. It had become pretty useful during steamy shower loving-making sessions, considering Dan’s knees tended to buckle when his dick got any sort of stimulation.

He was ashamed to admit how on edge he always seemed to be. He missed making love to you. You’d had a pretty active sex-life up until these past few months. He’d joked that your active sex-life was how you’d gotten knocked up in the first place.

He’d be full of shit if he tried to say that he wasn’t going crazy with lust over these past few months. Sure, he’d always lusted after you, he was absolutely obsessed with all the ways he could make you feel good. That sense of lust had just become so overwhelming lately. He had to wonder if maybe it was just that weird base caveman part of his brain that was just pleased he’d spread his seed so to speak.

Dan rolled his eyes at this thought, it made him sound like some kind of pervert; lusting after you when you were clearly not at all into anything remotely sexual right now.

He would almost worry that he was developing some kind of weird pregnancy kink. He knew that this wasn’t the truth though. It wasn’t that he was turned on by pregnancy in general. He was just turned on by you in general. Your pregnancy only magnified the adoration he felt for you. The fact that you were carrying his baby made him all the more consumed with just how much he desired you.

Dan took a deep breath ready to make his way to the bathroom and do his nightly routine of getting himself off in the shower.

He stopped mid-step the soft sound of your voice bringing him to a standstill. “Danny.”

“Hey, baby.” He murmured making his way to your side as you sat up your brow furrowing as your eyes adjusted to the light.

“Feeling okay? How are my two favorite people doing?” he blurted out his large hand pressing to your belly concern flooding his features.

You gave him a drowsy smile not surprised at the sound of worry in his voice. He really was going to be the best father ever. He was so into the pregnancy. Ultrasound photos were proudly displayed on his desk at work as well as in his wallet and on his Instagram. He was always so worried about you, about the life developing inside of you. Your smile grew wider as you felt a shift of movement with-in your belly.

Dan’s son moved almost as much as him. You weren’t sure if it was possible, but you were almost convinced the life within you recognized Dan’s touch. All it took was the sound of Dan’s voice and a press of his hand to your belly and your son went bananas. “We’re doing okay, your son has settled down for the night at least.”

Dan felt a small genuine grin cross his lips. His son, he was having a son. You’d already picked out a name; Benjamin Daniel Avidan.

The nursery had finally been set up completely. It had taken a few weeks of Dan staying up late despite his exhaustion somehow managing to put an IKEA nursery set together. He’d finally gotten the job done without too much frustration. The nursery theme had of course been dinosaurs; Stegosaurs mainly. You had a feeling you would have chosen that theme boy or girl though.

It was strange to think that just three more months from now you’d be bringing someone so tiny and so dependent home with you for good. Dan wasn’t sure if he was more excited or terrified, maybe a mixture of both.

You spoke a small sigh leaving your lips the truth leaving you. “To be honest I’m kind of sore…I mean my boobs are sore. They’re kind of killing me…I’m thinking breast-feeding might wind up sucking, no pun intended…Not to mention I feel particularly gigantic today. I’ve gone up a pants size, so at least Suz got me tons of decent looking maternity leggings…I feel gross, I seriously dipped salt and vinegar potato chips in oreo ice cream at lunch today…I’m lucky I work from home so only the goldfish can judge my terrible disgusting pregnancy cravings.”

Dan felt a snicker leave his lips at your breast-feeding comment. He couldn’t stop his nose from scrunching a bit grossed out by the description of your lunch. For the most part you’d been following a pretty balanced diet during your pregnancy; wanting to make sure the baby got the best nutrion you could provide. Occasionally you got the strangest cravings though. He’d gotten used to the odd things you’d been requesting to eat lately. He had a feeling his son more than likely hadn’t inherited his sensitive stomach.

Dan let out a huff at his lips sliding along yours as he attempted to reassure you. “You’re gorgeous.”

You felt your cheeks flush shaking your head. He still somehow managed to pull that reaction out of you with even the tiniest compliment. You could admit your self-esteem still wasn’t top notch, but it was getting better.

Dan had played a huge role in helping build up your confidence. He doted on you so openly right from the start of your relationship. He was so proud of you; proud to show you off to everyone. “You’re sleepy.”

“I’m sleepy, not blind.” Dan teased pressing another kiss to your lips.

He allowed a hand to slip under your nightgown his hand caressing your warm skin. He still found it strange how much warmth your belly could generate. “You’re perfect, beautiful, so sexy. You have no idea how perfect you are.”

You rolled your eyes ever so slightly your cynicism peeking up. “I’m huge. Sexy is the last word I’d use to describe myself right now.”

Dan let out a small huff knowing you’d had this same conversation a dozen times or more. He pressed his lips along your jaw down your neck his voice thick finding it so easy to get lost in the familiar feel of your silken skin against his lips. “You are amazing. I’m going to love you no matter what size you are. You drive me crazy baby girl, trust me.”

You felt your cheeks flush unable to ignore the flash of lust washing over you. The stubble on his face was ticklish against your skin. You were overwhelmed with the realization that Dan was clearly very into you right now. “I drive you crazy?”

“Fuck yes.” The words slipped through Dan’s lips his free hand running up your thigh his hand caressing your cotton covered hip.

Dan let out a shaky gasp as you took a chance your hand sliding between you to massage the obvious bulge forming underneath his boxers. He pulled his lips back his hips rocking against your touch on their own accord. “You sure about this baby?…I know you haven’t exactly been feeling it lately.”

You felt your cheeks flush even more your eyes locking with his lust darkened eyes. You were stunned by the sense of yearning that hit you.

You knew you hadn’t exactly been too into the idea of having sex lately. It was just that you’d felt less than desirable lately. It was kind of hard to feel all that seductive when you waddled around the house like a penguin.

You’d missed Dan of course. You knew exactly what he’d been doing in the shower just about every night. The strangled moans of your name kind of gave it away.

No matter how unappealing you’d been feeling lately you couldn’t deny that the sound of Danny’s moans of pleasure didn’t do something for you.

The look Dan was giving you though was making you feel sexier than you’d felt in months. You pulled your hand from his crotch, Dan furrowing his brow prepared to hide his disappointment and make his way to the bathroom to take care of himself.

He was taken by surprise as you reached for the hem of your nightgown yanking it over your head stunned by how needy you sounded. “Love me Danny.”

Dan resisted the urge to slam you down onto the bed and slam into you the way his body was screaming at him to do. You were a bit fragile at the moment. So he knew he had to move slow if this was going to be even any sort of pleasurable for you.

He laid you back gently his lips beginning to press to your heated skin his body careful to hover over you and avoid putting any pressure against your baby bump.

He pressed his lips over your breasts giving the swollen orbs soft delicate kisses. He kept the kisses light and delicate mindful of the comment you’d made about your sore breasts.

Pregnancy had blessed you with a pretty plentiful cup-size, but they were always far too tender to really be all too enjoyable. Dan was occasionally able to massage them gently and press tender sucking kisses to them, but he had learned the hard way not to get too carried away.

He managed to speak against your bare breasts his voice thick through kisses. “I love you so much baby. I’ve missed this so fucking much.”

You whimpered as he began to move down your torso the words leaving your lips. “I love you too. Missed this too sweet man.”

You felt your eyes begin to water ever so slightly your hormones making you feel a bit weepy as his lips reached your belly Dan pressing tender kisses to your skin his lips sliding reassuringly along the stretch marks you’d been “blessed” with as your pregnancy began to show.

He spoke his voice gentle and sweet filled with just as much adoration as your heart was brimming with. “Love you both so much.”

You didn’t have long to focus on the sweetness of the moment as he pressed his lips down your belly disappearing behind the bump. You gasped taken by shock as his lips pressed to the thin cotton over your center a groan leaving his throat. He spoke his voice low filled with awe. “I can feel how hot you are through the fabric baby girl, fuck you’re so wet.”

You whined as he pulled his lips from your covered center all too soon choosing instead to tease you a bit pressing kisses to your thighs. He spoke his voice vibrating against your thighs his stubble causing a pleasant burn to your skin. “You’re so soft.”

You whimpered as his long fingers slid underneath the hem of your panties peeling them down your legs and dropping them off the side of the bed. He moaned eagerly spreading your thighs reveling your center to his hungry gaze.

Dan groaned at the sigh sure he’d never seen something more gorgeous. You were so wet, incredibly so. The pregnancy defiantly made you all the more sensitive you growing so wet with so little effort.

He wasted no time to bury his face against your center his tongue eagerly probing between your soaking lips a pleased moan leaving his throat.

You gripped down on the sheets hating that your belly made you a little less mobile. You would give anything to bury your hand in his curls giving them a good yank as Dan ate you out. You knew he loved having his curls pulled.

It was amusing, he was such a gentle lover, so attentive to your needs, so worried about making sure you were taken care of. He got off on having his hair pulled though. It was the one hint of pain he enjoyed.

Dan allowed one of his large thumbs to toy with your clit allowing his tongue to counteract that action with slow languid strokes to your pussy. Dan was the first guy who’d ever so eagerly offered oral. He got off on making you feel good.

He got so into it. You could distinctly hear moans vibrating against your center it obvious that he was enjoying this just as much as you.

You whined his name sliding through your lips your body so sensitive to his touch. You got so close to the edge so quickly. You had read that it was just due to all the hormones surging through your body. It felt incredible though.

He pulled his face back allowing his fingers to replace his tongue his voice hot against your center as he thrust his fingers in and out of your heat. “That feel good baby girl?”

You nodded your head eagerly your hips thrusting against his fingers Dan curling them searching desperately for your g-spot. “So good, fuck…mmm Danny. You make me feel so good. Fuck I’ve missed this.”

Dan groaned his thumb circling your clit all the more rapidly his hips rocking against the mattress wanting to ease some the pressure in his throbbing erection.

Your back arched your thighs squeezing shut as Dan allowed his tongue to replace his fingers on your clit it taking to quick flicks to the little swollen nub for you to hit your climax. You were almost embarrassed by how hard you came.

Dan licked eagerly through your orgasm happily lapping up your release a content hum leaving his lips.

You whimpered when he pulled back from you moving far enough up his body to see just how damp his chin was. You’d practically soaked him.

You gave him an all to chaste kiss to lips the taste of you against his lips making a pleasant shudder roll through you. You were amazed how eager you were for another orgasm. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d wanted to ride him so badly.

You pushed him down on his back Dan getting the memo shoving his boxers down his legs kicking them off towards the foot of the bed.

You straddled his hips Dan helping you move your belly once again causing things to be a little awkward at first.

You positioned yourself over his throbbing cock your soaked center having little trouble taking him as you dropped down sinking down on him a hiss working from your lips at the stretch. A few months of missing out on this was enough to make you forget just how thick he really was.

Dan grunted his hands gripping down on your hips his cock already twitching. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to last long. He’d missed this so much. He’d been jacking off to thoughts of doing this for months now.

Dan encouraged you to rock over him helping you find a perfect rhythm; up and down back and forth. Dan stared up at you his jaw dropped entranced by the sight of you; your heavy breasts bouncing, your lips parted little gasps leaving you, your brows furrowed, your skin flushed, your rounded belly only making you seem all the more stunning to him.

You struggled to keep your eyes open wanting to focus on Dan’s dark eyes staring up at you with complete and total worship. There were times when you were so overwhelmed at the way he looked at you. He’d always stared at you like he was in awe that you were his.

You whimpered your hips rocking all the faster Dan encouraging your movements his eyes practically rolling in the back of his head. One upside to pregnancy was the freedom of going without condoms. The feel of you so snug and soaked around him was almost way too much. “Fuck, I love you. You’re doing so good baby. Love you so much.”

“You’re so good, you feel so good Danny, love you.” You managed to work out your body jerking as Dan took you by surprise his fingers sliding forward to work your clit, an action you’d usually take care of yourself, but once again your belly made your movements less graceful.

You began to shake your fingers digging into Dan’s chest as your second climax of the night grew closer and closer. “Gonna cum baby.”

Dan nodded his head his own orgasm threatening spill from him. “Cum for me baby girl, come on, let go for me.”

It took a few more rolls of your hips for your center to tighten around him your body shuddering the sensation pushing Dan over the edge right behind you.

The feel of him spilling inside of you prolonged your orgasm it taking every once of energy you had not to collapse against him and cause yourself discomfort.

Dan took action rolling you both over on to your sides his body shuddering as the last drops of his release spilled from him into your drenched core.

He reluctantly pulled from your heat his lips pressing to your sweat damp skin his voice drowsy and full of adoration. “I love you so much. Thank you so much baby.”

You chuckled your hand reaching up to smooth back his frizzy curls. “I love you…Shouldn’t I be thanking you?”

Dan snickered at this comment cuddling even closer to you causing you to smile as quickly moved yanking a pillow from across the bed gently tucking it underneath your belly already knowing well enough that you’d need it at some point during the night.

He didn’t speak until he’d settled back down against you you both beginning to drift off to sleep. “You know I mean it right? You’re so gorgeous, I’ve been nuts about you from the second we met. You’re really my dream girl. I’ll spend the rest of my life telling you just how perfect you are if that’s what it takes to make you believe it.”

You felt your eyes water ever so slightly your lips pressing to his as your own eyes began to drift shut exhaustion winning out. “You’re my dream man.”

Dan pressed a kiss to your forehead a content smile crossing his lips as he allowed himself to surrender to sleep as well.

He’d never expected his life to go this direction, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

He knew you might not ever believe him when he told you just how stunning he found you, but he meant what he said. He’d spend the rest of his life showing you just how much you meant to him.


End file.
